Reid's Omelet of Love
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: FINALLY, my CCOAC Challenge #22 Completed! Reid surprises his girlfriend, Prentiss with a little breakfast in bed. How does he get it ready? Not my best work but, this was my assignment for school so we make do with what we got. *shrugs* Enjoy!


**Reid's Omelet of Love.**

_Happy Valentines Day all you Lovers and Friends…. this is DJ Max bringing in the love to America's Capital City today._

The sultry morning alarm was Spencer Reid's wake up call as the sun's brightness greeted him for a brand new day ahead. As he rose up from the bed and wiped the sleep from his hazel eyes, Spencer lovingly gazed at the woman resting peacefully on the bed next to him. He had never seen such a glorious sight before him, even though he's worked with her for the last six years and they've been lovers for three. Spencer felt it was time to take it to the next level.

Spencer made his way to the kitchen and took out the Italian sausage, red and green Bell peppers, an onion and a clove garlic to out of the refrigerator. He greased the medium-large skillet with olive oil and chopped the sausage into medium pieces before putting it in the skillet. While letting the oil serenade the Italian flavors, Spencer proceeded to chop the fresh vegetables. He chopped the peppers first; feeling the aroma assault his nose as every fresh slice he made became deeper and precise. The cloves of garlic were sticky on his fingers as he minced them. As he finished mincing the garlic, he heard the sausage popped with anticipation on the skillet. Spencer went back to check on them, turning the meat over so it wouldn't burn. After that, he chopped up the onion. The intense flavor of this small vegetable tore a hole in his palette as he wiped away another set of tears. Spencer then put the chopped vegetables in the skillet along with the sausages. The perfect blend of delicious protein filled up the kitchen air with a heavenly bliss. If the skillet popping wouldn't wake Emily up, then the intoxicating smells certainly would. After lowing the heat down on the skillet, Spencer preheated the oven to 350 degrees before taking out 4 eggs and a loaf of French bread from the refrigerator and a large, yellow bowl from the top cabinet.

Spencer cut out the soft, doughy center of the French bread, putting the rest in the stove for about 15 minutes. Then he cracked each egg in effortless and impeccable fashion. He sprinkled a dash of salt and pepper and blended the smoked chopped vegetables and sausages in the egg yoke. He whisked the mixture fervently, checking on the bread occasionally. When the omelet mix was blended perfectly, Spencer poured a dash of olive oil in the medium-hot skillet and poured the mix in the skillet allowing the eggs to sizzle and marinate. As he was waiting for the omelet, Spencer took out a red ceramic plate, a tall glass, and some silverware. He set a beautiful setting on a hearts-theme breakfast tray decorating it with 18 candy hearts around it.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The oven signaled. Spencer rushed over to the wailing machine and took the out the bread, golden like a sunset in Virginia Beach. Heavenly Crisp to perfection. The tall, lanky doctor analyzed the remaining steps he had to accomplish to make this breakfast a romantic surprise. He examined the omelet and concluded that it was ready; all of the delectable flavors were beautifully orchestrated into one golden egg. He took the egg out of the skillet and carefully placed it on the crispy French bread that was on the red plate. After that, he cut the sandwich in two evenly diagonal triangular slices. Finally, he took out the cranberry juice from the fridge and poured some in the glass. Spencer smiled. His romantic breakfast in bed was ready.

* * *

Emily Prentiss awoke at 8:45 A.M. to wonderful smells filling her room. She turned around to see the dozen roses arranged beautifully in her favorite stained glass vase. As she rose up from the bed, she was soon greeted by breakfast in bed being served by her boyfriend.

"Good morning, beautiful." Spencer greeted.

"Is all this for me?" Emily awed.

"Yep. I made your favorite: Spanish omelet on French bread served with Cranberry Juice. With Candy hearts on the side."

Emily gazed lovingly at Spencer as she was fighting back tears.

"You're the best, Spence." She said.

Spencer bent down and gave Emily a deep, loving kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Emily."

THE END.


End file.
